Problem: Find the matrix that corresponds to projecting onto the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}.$
Solution: From the projection formula, the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\begin{align*}
\operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} &= \frac{\begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{2x - 3y}{13} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} \frac{4x - 6y}{13} \\ \frac{-6x + 9y}{13} \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}To find the matrix for the projection, we write this vector as the product of a matrix and the vector $\begin{pmatrix} x \\y \end{pmatrix}$:
\[\begin{pmatrix} \frac{4x - 6y}{13} \\ \frac{-6x + 9y}{13} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4/13 & -6/13 \\ -6/13 & 9/13 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} x \\y \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, the matrix for this transformation is $\boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 4/13 & -6/13 \\ -6/13 & 9/13 \end{pmatrix}}.$